Upiory przeszłości
by Niedoslowna
Summary: "Od czasu, gdy Merlin samotnie wrócił do Camelotu, przynosząc wieść o śmierci króla, upłynął tydzień. Co zrobi czarownik, gdy po śmieci jego pana i przyjaciela dopadną go upiory przeszłości?" Stuk, puk, są tu może polscy czytelnicy? Krótki fragment z życia Merlina i Gwen po śmierci Artura.


**Upiory przeszłości**

_Ktoś tutaj był i był,  
a potem nagle zniknął  
i uporczywie go nie ma._

Wisława Szymborska

Tydzień. Siedem długich, wypełnionych bólem, tęsknotą i nieznośną, hałaśliwą krzątaniną dni. Tyle czasu minęło, odkąd w jej sercu zgasł ostatni tlący się płomyk nadziei i rozpadło się ono na tysiące kawałeczków.

Cios przyszedł w chwili, gdy przez okno swojej komnaty ujrzała Merlina wchodzącego pieszo na zamkowy dziedziniec. Wchodzącego samotnie. Nie musiała słuchać jego wyjaśnień, nie musiała nawet patrzeć w jego błękitne, pełne żalu i poczucia winy oczy. I tak już widziała wszystko, co się liczyło.

Artur nie żył.

Wiedziała, że był ciężko ranny. Wiedziała, że tym razem może do niej nie powrócić. Wiedziała, że jest to bardziej prawdopodobne, niż było kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wciąż jednak wierzyła w niego, w Merlina i jego nowo odkryte talenty. Ponieważ ci dwoje zawsze wracali do domu. Merlin i Artur. Nierozłączni, zawsze wychodzili cało z każdej opresji. Aż do teraz.

Niemal nie dano jej czasu, by go opłakiwać. Jako królowa Camelotu, wdowa po zmarłym królu miała swoje obowiązki. Królestwo musiało pozbierać się po niedawnej wojnie, przeliczyć i choć częściowo naprawić szkody, zadbać o bezpieczeństwo granic. Pogrzeb króla, symboliczny, skoro nie było ciała, które można by spalić na pożegnalnym stosie, odbyło się z wielką pompą. Przynajmniej w jego organizacji pozwolono królowej nie brać udziału. Nic nie uratowało jej jednak od licznych spotkań Rady i przedzierania się przez góry raportów i dokumentów. Wszystkie swoje obowiązki wykonywała sumiennie i całkowicie obojętnie. Jedyne czego pragnęła, to zamknąć się w swoich komnatach i płakać. Płakać, aż zabraknie jej łez, a ból i wyczerpanie pozwolą jej odpłynąć do błogosławionej, pozbawionej świadomości krainy snu.

Ten dzień był równie męczący, jak wszystkie poprzednie. Gdy nareszcie stanęła przed drzwiami swojej komnaty, cały zamek tonął już w sennej ciszy. Pchnęła drzwi, spodziewając się zastać w środku jedynie swoją pokojówkę, senną, ale czekającą wiernie, by pomóc swojej Pani przygotować się do snu. Widok mężczyzny siedzącego na krześle blisko kominka całkowicie ją zaskoczył.

Po pogrzebie męża pozostawioną ją w spokoju na ten jeden wieczór, by mogła w samotności powspominać i dać ujście swojemu żalowi. Ona jednak potrzebowała w tej chwili towarzystwa jednej konkretnej osoby, z którą nie miała okazji dłużej porozmawiać od tego strasznego dnia, kiedy bez swojego króla i przyjaciela przy boku powrócił do miasta.

Nie musiała nawet szukać Merlina. O zmierzchu sam zapukał do jej komnaty z nieśmiałym, smutnym uśmiechem i dzbanem wina, prawdopodobnie bez wiedzy kucharza zabranym z pałacowej kuchni. Sam prawie nie pił, tłumacząc, że alkohol i magia nie są najlepszym połączeniem, ale jej dolewał szczodrze.

Rozmawiali do późna. Opowiedział jej o swoim życiu, o wszystkim, co podczas lat, które spędził w Camelocie, pozostawało przez nią niezauważone, o czym nie miał czasu opowiedzieć Arturowi. Opowiedział jej, choć słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło, o ostatnich dniach jej męża.

Gdy w końcu zasnęła, ze łzami lśniącymi na policzkach i z głową wtuloną w pierś Merlina za oknem niebo zaczynało już jaśnieć.

Nie widziała Merlina przez resztę tego felernego tygodnia.

A teraz siedział w jej komnatach, wyraźnie na nią czekając. W słabym świetle ognia płonącego na kominku jego twarz nabrała jakiegoś twardszego, drapieżniejszego wyrazu, sprawiając, że zamiast dobrze jej znanego, radosnego, niezdarnego i zawsze chętnego do pomocy służącego, ujrzała potężnego, budzącego strach wśród wrogów czarownika i na chwilę królowa sama poczuła lęk. Gdy jednak Merlin się uśmiechnął, jego rysy złagodniały i kobieta na powrót poczuła się bezpiecznie, ganiąc się w duchu. Merlin mógł być potężnym czarodziejem, ale był jej przyjacielem, najlepszym, jakiego mogła sobie wymarzyć.

Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że na oparciu jego krzesła wisi ciemna peleryna, a na ziemi obok leży jego stara, podniszczona torba i dziwnie wyglądająca, wysoka laska.

- Gwen. - Melin odezwał się pierwszy, widząc jej nieme pytanie. Podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do niej. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam ci o tak późnej porze, ale w ciągu dnia jesteś wciąż zajęta, a ja nie chciałem odchodzić bez pożegnania.

Minęła chwila zanim odzyskała głos.

- Pożegnania? - Nie do końca wierzyła własnym uszom. - Ale... - Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co Merlin miał na myśli. Energicznie potrząsnęła głową. - Nie. Nie! Nie możesz teraz odejść, Merlinie! - Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie dała mu dojść do słowa. - To może trochę potrwać, ale magia znów będzie dozwolona w królestwie. Nie będziesz się musiał dłużej ukrywać. Ani ty, ani twoi pobratymcy. Twoje miejsce jest tutaj, Merlinie. W Camelocie. Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść!

Zaczęła ogarniać ją panika. Nie mógł jej opuścić, nie teraz. Ledwo zniosła odejście Artura, a jeśli z jej życia miał zniknąć także Merlin...

Czarodziej położył jej uspokajająco ręce na ramionach.

- To nie tak, Gwen - zaczął i zamilkł na chwilę, szukając właściwych słów. - Jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczny za to, co robisz, i za to, co zamierzasz zrobić. Wierz mi, to coś, o czym marzyłem całe życie. Ale moje miejsce było zawsze tutaj, ponieważ to tu był Artur. - Jego głos załamał się lekko, gdy wspomniał przyjaciela. - Dla niego tu zostałem, dla niego robiłem to wszystko. Jesteś dla mnie ważna, Gwen - powiedział, a w jego głosie pojawiła się cieplejsza nuta, choć jego twarz pozostała poważna. - Ty, rycerze, Gajusz. Ale gdy zabrakło Artura, czuję, że nie ma już tu dla mnie miejsca. To teraz wasza scena.

W oczach Gwen zabłysły łzy.

- Ale ja cię potrzebuję - wyszeptała rozpaczliwym tonem. Merlin drgnął, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Nieprawda - zaprotestował. - Nie, Gwen, nie przerywaj mi, proszę. Masz wokół siebie przyjaciół, którzy ci teraz pomogą, którzy będą cię wspierać ze wszystkich sił. Nie zostawiam cię samej. Jesteś silną kobietą i wspaniałą królową. Poradzisz sobie. Jesteś tam, gdzie zawsze przeznaczone ci było być. - Mówił z takim przekonaniem, że prawie mu uwierzyła. - Ale ja... Ja tutaj nie pasuję. Może nigdy nie pasowałem. A teraz, gdy przechadzam się po tym zamku, wspomnienia ciągną się za mną niczym upiory. Moje własne, osobiste upiory przeszłości. Wszystkie moje błędy, nierozważne decyzje. Artur miał rację, jestem kompletnym idiotą.

- To nie twoja wina - wtrąciła Gwen, widząc jej w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy. - Zawsze chciałeś dla nas jak najlepiej.

- Jak najlepiej! - Merlin odsunął się od niej i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. Gwen drgnęła nerwowo, gdy ogień na kominku nagle zapłonął mocniej, jakby odpowiadając na jego emocje. - Wszystko zrobiłem źle! Gdybym nie był takim głupcem i tchórzem, może to wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej! To powinno było skończyć się inaczej! - Zatrzymał się przy stole i oparłszy dłonie na blacie, oddychał szybko po swoim wybuchu. Nie patrzył na królową, która jak sparaliżowana stała tam, gdzie ją zostawił. Po chwili powtórzył już ciszej: - To powinno było skończyć się inaczej.

W pokoju zapanowała ciężka cisza. Po kilku długich chwilach Merlin w końcu odwrócił się w stronę Gwen, która dostrzegła w jego oczach ból i desperację.

- Ja muszę odejść - odezwał się Merlin cicho, nienaturalnie spokojnym głosem, jakby z całej siły powstrzymywał się, by znów nie zacząć krzyczeć. - Jeśli tu zostanę, oszaleję. Jeśli to jeszcze się nie stało. - Zaśmiał się, ale był to śmiech gorzki, całkowicie pozbawiony wesołości. - Prawie dziesięć lat spędziłem tutaj, marząc, że pewnego dnia znajdę miejsce, gdzie będę w pełni należał. Gdzie nareszcie będę wolny. Chyba po drodze zapomniałem, co to właściwie znaczy. - Znów zaśmiał się tym gorzkim, tak niepasującym do niego śmiechem. Serce Gwen ścisnęło się z żalu. - Muszę odejść, choćby dlatego, by spróbować sobie przypomnieć - dokończył, odwracając wzrok.

Nie miała pojęcia, co teraz powinna zrobić. Zrobiła więc jedyną rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy. Podeszła do niego i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, przytulając się do niego mocno.

- Wrócisz kiedyś? - spytała, przełykając łzy, które popłynęły nową falą. Czuła, że Merlin drży.

- Nie wiem nawet, gdzie idę - odparł.

Nie powiedzieli już nic. Po pewnym czasie Merlin wydostał się z jej uścisku, zabrał swój płaszcz, torbę i laskę i obdarzając ją w progu ostatnim, smutnym spojrzeniem, cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Nikt prócz niej i Gajusza nie wiedział o jego odejściu. Nikt nie zobaczył go, gdy unikając nocnych strażników, opuścił miasto. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się udał i czy odnalazł to, czego szukał.

Kto wie, czy nie szuka tego do dziś.


End file.
